The present invention relates to a hairbrush, and more particularly to a hairbrush that includes two bristle holders to hold hairs in place during styling hairdo and protect a user""s hand from burning by hot air of a hair drier.
A hairbrush is a very common article in our daily life to help people set their hairs and make them look tidy and spirited.
A conventional hairbrush usually includes multiple bristle strips provided at one side thereof. A user may easily brush the bristle strips through the hairs to make the latter neat. When the user uses the hairbrush along with a hair drier to style the hairs, as shown in FIG. 1, he or she would extend the hairbrush below the hairs, so that the hairs fall among the bristle strips. Meanwhile, the user would naturally extend a thumb of the hand holding the hairbrush in an attempt to hold the hairs in place without frying disorderly under the hot air of the hair drier. The user""s thumb is therefore possibly burned by the hot air of the hair drier during styling hairdo for a prolonged time.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved hairbrush that could conveniently hold the hairs in place without the risk of burning the user""s thumb.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hairbrush that includes two pivotally connected bristle holders for conveniently holding hairs in place between them, so that the hairs would not fly disorderly under the hot air of a hair drier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hairbrush that includes two pivotally connected bristle holders to hold hairs between them, so that a user of the hairbrush need not to extend a thumb for holding the hairs and the thumb could be protected against burning by the hot air of the hair drier.
To achieve the above and other objects, the hairbrush according to the present invention mainly includes two bristle holders, a pivot pin and a spring. The two bristle holders are provided at inner surfaces with multiple bristle strips. An end of the two bristle holders opposite the bristle strips are so shaped that they could be pivotally connected to each other with the pivotal pin. The spring is disposed between the two bristle holders, so that they could be easily sprung open or elastically pressed together relative to each other.